


Snowed-In With Good Friends

by AprilLilypegasi



Series: Sanders Sides Oneshots [55]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Sanders Sides Holiday Month, Snowed In
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:48:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27583631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AprilLilypegasi/pseuds/AprilLilypegasi
Summary: “Do you want any hot chocolate to take with you?” Patton asks, flitting around the kitchen and packing a few boxes of the treats he had baked earlier this week.“No, thank you, Patton. We should be fine.” Logan says, pulling on his gloves. He blinks when the scarf that had been sitting right in front of him has disappeared only to smile and roll his eyes when Roman wraps it around his neck, leaning down and kissing his forehead.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders
Series: Sanders Sides Oneshots [55]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1665973
Comments: 4
Kudos: 36





	Snowed-In With Good Friends

**Author's Note:**

> Almost done with the holiday month reposts ^^ One more to go :D This was originally posted on December 21st, 2018 on my Tumblr.
> 
> Warnings: Mild panic/anxiety  
> Prompt 11 - snowed in

“Do you want any hot chocolate to take with you?” Patton asks, flitting around the kitchen and packing a few boxes of the treats he had baked earlier this week.

“No, thank you, Patton. We should be fine.” Logan says, pulling on his gloves. He blinks when the scarf that had been sitting right in front of him has disappeared only to smile and roll his eyes when Roman wraps it around his neck, leaning down and kissing his forehead.

“Okie dokie!” Patton double checks to make sure he’s packed their favorites before sealing the containers and handing them over. “Here you go, enjoy you two!”

“We certainly will,” Roman says, smiling gratefully at him. Patton smiles and rushes over for a hug, which Roman accepts with ease, hugging Patton back just as tightly. “It’s been lovely. Are we still on for movie night Saturday?”

“Of course! It’s the last one before Christmas! We wouldn’t miss it!” Patton says, hearing Virgil make a verbal agreement to his statement.

“Great. Well, you two have a lovely evening now.” Roman pulls away and gives a half-wave to Virgil, which is returned with a smile.

“Don’t get too lost on your way home.” Virgil teases and Roman huffs, playing as if he’s annoyed but there’s only fondness in his eyes.

“You really think Logan would let that happen?” Roman asks and Virgil chuckles, shrugging lazily.

“Touché.”

With that, Logan and Roman make their final goodbyes and go over to the door, treats in hand. When Roman opens the door, he blinks once at how high the snow has gotten in just the few short hours that they’ve been over at Patton and Virgil’s.

“Um, we have a slight problem,” Roman says softly, causing Patton to look over at the door, his eyes widening as he starts to giggle.

“It seems you’ll be staying the night then, huh?” Patton says through his giggles, more amused at the fact that they’re all snowed in than anything.

Roman snickers lightly as well, Patton’s laughter being too infectious to resist. “Yeah, it seems we will.”

“I’ll go make sure the guest room’s ready!” Patton says, skipping off down the hallway while humming some Christmas carol sweetly.

“Logan, you alright?” Virgil asks, noticing the way his friend’s face has grown pale. Roman looks at Logan and frowns when he sees how Logan’s slowly beginning to tremble, taking his hand and gently leading him over to the couch after shutting the door.

“Starlight, everything’s okay. Sure, we’ll have to stay here a night, but it’s all going to be okay.” Roman says softly, keeping his hand in Logan’s and squeezing it softly.

“But, but…” Logan manages to say, though his mind is racing too much to finish it. Millions of thoughts fill his head about how he’s going to manage this change in their schedule.

“I know, dearheart. You hate your schedule changing like this. But we don’t have anything planned tomorrow. This won’t affect anything. We’ll be alright.” Roman scoots closer and wraps an arm around Logan, knowing the exact right things to say to calm Logan down.

Logan gives a shaky nod and settles into his arms, Roman continuing to talk until he’s fully calm. He taps a gentle thanks onto Roman’s wrist which is answered by Roman leaning over and kissing his temple calmly.

“L, you doing okay now?” Virgil asks quietly, his eyes soft as he understands that kind of freak out. He would’ve had one of his own if he and Patton hadn’t been planning on doing anything but watching movies the next day.

“Yeah,” Logan says softly, meeting Virgil’s eyes and feeling touched by the depth of the understanding there. “I’m fine.”

“Good.” Virgil smiles at him and Logan returns that smile, looking faintly confused when Virgil’s turns a bit mischievous, “Though I know for certain we still have hot chocolate that’s fresh and would help get rid of any last negative thoughts…” Virgil trails off, chuckling as Logan’s eyes light up with the promise of Patton’s special hot cocoa.

“That’s what I thought,” Virgil says, standing up and heading into the kitchen, returning with a tray with four mugs on it. Logan takes his gratefully and sips at it, enjoying the blend of spices that Patton adds to the drink.

“Okie dokie! It seems everything’s in order!” Patton says as he skips back into the room, heading over to Virgil and drawing him into a tight hug that Virgil melts into. “What do you all say about watching a movie while we’re all stuck here?” Patton laughs softly but gently, knowing a bit of what transpired in the room while he was gone.

“That sounds lovely, Patton,” Logan says with a smile and Patton beams at him, jumping up and going to go put a movie on.

Though they may be stuck due to the snow, they happen to be stuck in the best place they could possibly be. Surrounded by the love and warmth of true friends.


End file.
